In typical network resource allocation schemes, a customer might provide a request for network services from a set list of network services, which might include, among other things, information regarding one or more of specific hardware, specific hardware type, specific location, and/or specific network for providing network services, or the like. The customer might select the particular hardware, hardware type, location, and/or network based on stated or estimated performance metrics for these components or generic versions of these components, but might not convey the customer's specific desired performance parameters. The service provider then allocates network resources based on the selected one or more of specific hardware, specific hardware type, specific location, or specific network for providing network services, as indicated in the request.
Such specific requests, however, do not necessarily provide the service provider with the intent or expectations of the customer. Accordingly, the service provider will likely make network resource reallocation decisions based on what is best for the network from the perspective of the service provider, but not necessarily what is best for the customer. Importantly, these conventional systems do not utilize metadata in resource inventory databases for implementing intent-based service configuration, service conformance, and/or service auditing.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing network services orchestration, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, and computer software for implementing intent-based service configuration, service conformance, and service auditing.